


Writing Letters in the Sky

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, NB Moca, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, fluffffffffffff, gay little sayo-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: In the shifting light of the setting sun, with her partners by her side, Sayo takes a moment to reflect.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi, Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Aoba Moca/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	Writing Letters in the Sky

Everything looks so different from up here.

  
Sayo notices it quickly as she takes in the endless sky, sun not quite setting yet but getting close as it slips lower towards the edge of the horizon. It catches her off guard the way the city's skyline looks so small. Haneoka Girls' High School is the tallest building in the area, so there's nothing to put the further rooftops into proper perspective. Cast against the sky they look like miniatures with tiny dolls living their lives inside. From their perspective, what does Sayo look like?

  
"Sayo-san?"

  
It's a new experience. She doesn't usually have much cause to look out the window of her own school and she's certainly never been on the roof. It's dangerous for students to go up there! But 'dangerous' is her partners' band--friend group--gang's middle name. After Dangerous Glow. Because of them she ends up in places like this where she would never normally be, seeing sights she would never normally see.

  
"Sayo-san."

  
An insistent little tug on her sleeve, and Sayo blinks. She tears her eyes away from their place firmly tied to the sky and stares at her girlfriend, who's wearing a grin that looks a little teasing. Tsugumi doesn't say anything, just stares at her, and Sayo finds herself just as captivated by that soft gaze as she was by the view. Slowly, Tsugumi leans close and whispers in her ear.

  
"Sayo-san... are you gonna let us through?"

  
Sayo's face flushes pink like she's trying to match the hue of the sky. "O-Of course, Tsugumi-san, I apologize..." She steps back and around, awkwardly moving her arm like she's impersonating a doorman and recieving a quiet giggle as her reward. Acting the fool does tend to pay off around Tsugumi.

  
"Ohohohoho, Sayochi, how dashing! You must be taking lessons from Kaoru-senpai. A good pupil, you are..." Moca wanders through, sending a pointed look over their shoulder to jab at Sayo. "You should give me chivalry lessons, maybe I'll learn to respect women and my elders." Ah, yes. This is why Sayo still tries to maintain a sense of dignity and poise, even around Tsugumi. Because her other partner will jump on her and tear her apart with her teeth like a freshly baked loaf if Sayo shows the slightest weakness.

  
But Sayo knows all the knives thrown her way are Nerf brand, so she tries to not take it too personally. She lets out a sigh and closes the door behind Moca quietly.

  
It's bad enough that these two have made the roof their home away from home, but sneaking a student from another school up here with them? Sayo feels the guilt start to set in but she knows at this point there's nothing she can really do besides stay alert. If Tsugumi and Moca want her here then here she will be, regardless of any logic or law. Being in love makes you quite stupid sometimes. Another new perspective that caught her off guard when she first caught sight of it.

  
She turns back and finds herself slowing down as she sees her partners standing together, leaning against the railing (please be more careful) and softly framed by the first rays of sunset streaming forth from through the gaps in that distant skyline. Tsugumi, with her slender arms wrapped around herself as her shoulders gently sway, she's laughing at some joke Moca made. And Moca, letting their hands stray closer to their hips, taking up a little more space and moving a little closer as Tsugumi's giggles let them know how welcome they are. Their silhouettes together leave Sayo breathless.

  
Moca turns to give Sayo another look--less mocking, more lazy this time--and nods their head to beckon her over. On some level Sayo does find herself missing the edge. She'll unpack that later. For now she's just going to follow her partner's unspoken request. Tsugumi looks like she's waiting, too. Sayo walks to the railing and quietly fills the Sayo Hikawa-sized space that Tsugumi and Moca have left for her between them.

  
"So... what do you think, Sayo-san?" Tsugumi asks with a faint, breathy hint of nervousness in her tone, drowned out by the excitedness that eagerly pushes in front of it. "Isn't the sunset so pretty from up here? I just--we just really wanted you to get to see it." The light behind her changes further, red hues cascading around Tsugumi's hair and tinting it like a burning halo.

  
It's so beautiful. She's so beautiful.

  
"..."

  
Before Sayo can say anything to fill the awkward silence in the air there are skinny arms wrapping around her bicep like twin snakes. Moca wriggles closer and tightens their grip, resting their chin on Sayo's shoulder and giving her a leer at point-blank range. "Sayoooooochiiiii. You're gonna leave Tsugu hanging? How brutal, how cruel..."

  
For about half a second Sayo considers shutting them up with a kiss--they're certainly close enough for it, and Tsugumi does all the time. But she's not so bold as that and she's definitely not that comfortable throwing affection around, so she just huffs and gives Moca a toothless glare. Moca nuzzles her shoulder again in response, light hair brushing against her neck and tickling her a little. Sayo bites her lip. She tears her gaze away and turns back to Tsugumi.

  
"...Yes, dear. The sunset is gorgeous," Sayo says simply, and that's enough to make her girlfriend beam brighter than the sun. Tsugumi turns that smile towards the horizon as she looks back over the railing. Oh, how Sayo loves her sunflower. There's a blooming heat in her heart as she watches Tsugumi squint out into the changing light.

  
Moca's weight is still on her side, but it's not much of a burden. Her partner is all skin and bones despite the amount of carbs they shovel down on a daily basis, and besides that no matter how eager they always are to koala onto her or Tsugumi or whoever else is nearby they always hold back. It's obvious in the way they subtly shift, just to make sure they don't rest on her too much. If Sayo moves away they won't fall.

  
Slowly, maybe a little apprehensively, Sayo moves her free hand around and hovers it right above Moca's head. Their eyes are still closed and their chin is still resting firmly on her shoulder. Is this a good idea?

  
...It doesn't matter, she's doing it. Moca deserves it even if they've been a little shit. Her hand lowers to rest gently on the top of Moca's head, carefully, before flexing her fingers a little and moving her hand back and forth as slowly as she can manage. Moca's hair follows her movements and Sayo feels the weight on her shoulder increase just a bit as Moca lets out a low, satisfied sound from the back of their throat. She isn't prepared for the feeling of accomplishment that hearing it gives her.

  
And then Moca opens their eyes into a teasing squint and ruins it. "Ehehe... and here I thought you were the dog in our relationship, Sayochi. Well, if my girlfriend wants to pet me then woof woof, I suppose."

  
Before Sayo can muster up any sort of offense Tsugumi's tinkling giggle comes from her other side and her complaints die on her tongue. She fights the smile that threatens to emerge onto her face and tousles Moca's hair roughly. "I am _not_ a dog. I am a human being. How many times do I have to say it?"

  
"You're kind of dog-like, Sayo-san..." Tsugumi cuts in between her laughs.

  
"..." Well, if it's Tsugumi saying it, perhaps she can just let it slide this time. Moca's grin turns into a leer, which in turn shifts into a self-satisfied smirk. Sayo is getting the full Aoba spectrum this time. She glares back as best she can, even though she knows Moca will only get even more satisfaction out of it. "...If I'm a dog, then Moca-san is certainly a cat."

  
"And what's your reasoning for that?" Moca asks with lazy curiousness.

  
"You're cruel. And Minato-san really likes you for some reason." And you're cute, soft to the touch, full of a warm and tentative kind of love for the few you allow to come close... Sayo keeps those reasons inside. She'll save them for later.

  
There's a weight on her other side, more arms coming around to encircle her own and complete her soft prison. Tsugumi has to stretch up a little to rest her own chin on Sayo's shoulder. Sayo lowers herself down as best she can to accommodate her as her heart races. Sometimes it strikes her--really, truly strikes her like a thunderbolt to her chest--that she's dating two of the most wonderful people she's ever met, and that she loves them, and that they love her back. It never grows any less startling or any less wonderful. Sayo must be the luckiest girl alive.

  
"What animal am I like, then? If there's one either of you have in mind," Tsugumi asks them both softly as she gives Sayo's arm a squeeze. She doesn't need to wait long for a response, as Sayo's mouth quickly opens in tandem with Moca's.

  
"Squirr--"

  
"Squirrel."

  
The answer is decisive and clear. Neither of them needs even a moment to deliberate, and as Sayo watches Tsugumi's eyes widen a little from how sudden it was. She smiles a little as she asks the question that comes next. "...Why...?"

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
Sayo turns to meet Moca's gaze. The two stare at each other in solidarity before both looking over at Tsugumi, again in unison. "They're cute," Moca declares, and Sayo nods to put a stake in it. Tsugumi's smile scrunches up and goes wobbly before she unceremoniously buries her face in Sayo's shoulder. A flawless victory for the Aoba-Hikawa alliance. Long may it last.

  
...And right away as if on cue, Moca slips out of their place on Sayo's arm. They wander out of her field of vision with a sort of careless twirling gait, which usually means they're excited about something and don't want to show it. "Sayochi, let me show you around. This is my very favorite place, after all. Don't you want to see the sights?"

  
What sights are there to see on a school rooftop? She's already gotten a look at the view and the sunset, which is starting to fade now. Regardless of her doubts she reaches over to ruffle Tsugumi's hair in order to loosen the girl's grip on her, mirroring the same ministrations she gave to Moca to great results. Tsugumi pulls back and pushes up a little higher to plant a feather-light kiss on Sayo's cheek. Sayo can't stop the goofy, sappy smile that spreads from the little tingling point of contact onto the rest of her face, and Tsugumi matches her after a moment.

  
"Saaaaayoooooochiiiiiiii. I'm waiting soooooo patiently over here."

  
If they were being patient they wouldn't have said that--but whatever. Out of some impulse between a rush of love towards one partner and a rush of petty spite towards the other Sayo leans forward, brushing Tsugumi's messy short bangs aside and leaving a kiss of her own on the girl's forehead. A quiet gasp is her reward and she treasures it well.

  
Moca's waiting for her with their hands shoved in the pockets of their hoodie, leaning back and forth a little like a human metronome in the wind. They give her and Tsugumi a little nod as the pair approach together. "Long time no see."

  
"What did you want to show me?" Sayo asks, looking around with some confusion. This corner of the roof looks no different from the rest. It's around the corner from the small building that houses the stairs, all exposed brick and and plain colors. There isn't even any graffiti or anything--Sayo half-expected a big 'A' spray-painted onto the wall in fluorescent red, waiting to mildly annoy the next authority figure who wandered up onto the roof for a smoke. But no. There's nothing here but Moca. Perhaps they don't need flashy displays to aggrivate people in authority.

  
"This is where Moca-chan comes to cry," Moca happily declares as they pull their hands out and give her a dramatic gesture to display the scene. It sounds like a joke but Sayo can never be completely sure with them.

  
"...I see," she replies, and Moca seems satisfied with the reaction.

  
They turn to Tsugu. "Tsugu, Tsugu~. You know some of the other important historical landmarks up here, right? Like over there." Moca points to the corner of the roof, off to the left. "You remember what happened there, right?"

  
A pause while Tsugumi thinks on it, cocking her head to the side a bit. Then she gasps and squeezes Sayo's arm a little. "Ah! I do! That's where Himari--" She breaks down into giggles, "It's where she--" More gasping laughs cut off her sentence and Sayo can tell from the way she completely buries her face that she's not going to be continuing any time soon. "With the... and then Ran said..."

  
Moca nods sagely. "Mmhmm, what a memorable day..."

  
_What are you talking about!?_ Sayo wonders helplessly as Tsugumi's cry-laughing starts to finally settle down into manageable chuckles. Her girlfriend takes a deep breath, and Sayo rubs her back gently. Ah, well... even if she'll remain out of the loop on this one, getting to hear Tsugumi laugh is more than enough for her to be happy. And maybe Tsugumi could tell what Sayo was thinking--as always--because she leans in and mutters "I'll tell you all about it later, Sayo-san." Sayo smiles and nods back at her.

  
"Whispering sweet nothings to our Sayochi?" Moca asks as they wander further across the rooftop. Hunching forward, they shake their head disparagingly. "Oh, boo hoo hoo, poor Moca-chan is being left out all alone in the cold. Perhaps they'll have to sell matches by the side of the road, eventually reaching a grim yet inevitable fate..."

  
They may as well have rented a billboard and painted, in Moca-sized letters, 'I want more affection, please and thank you.' Sayo wonders if they think they're subtle... probably not. It's Moca's way of things to more or less say what's on their mind with the slightest layer of plausible deniability tossed over it. If Sayo and Tsugumi don't want to humor them with sweet words right now they can play it off as a 'Moca-chan joke~' and be done with it.

  
But they won't have to. Neither of them will ever be without warmth if Sayo has anything to say about it.

  
Sayo opens her mouth before she thinks of what she wants to say. It comes quickly, like an improvised chord. "Thank you for taking me up here, both of you," she says with a smile. The wind blows a little faster and her heart follows suit. "I can tell how much this place means to you both, and in turn it must mean something important to me as well. I..." Oh, she's not going to get stuck here, not now. "I, er..."

  
"Oho, I think she's gonna say it!" Moca conspiratorially (and loudly) whispers to Tsugumi, who's eyes widen as she nods furiously. Sayo considers giving up right then but the look on Tsugumi's face makes that an impossibility. She will have to simply power through her awkwardness as usual. She can get the words out, she's done it before...

  
"...I love you both," Sayo mumbles out in a quick breath, averting her gaze and moving a hand up to tug at a lock of her hair. "Tsugumi-san, Moca-san. I'm endlessly grateful for your presence in my life, and that you allow my presence in yours. I--gurgh!?"

  
Tsugumi slams into her before she can finish her sentence and it's all Sayo can do to stay upright. "I love you too, Sayo-san, so, so much!" she says, the words muffled by Sayo's coat as her arms squeeze the breath out of Sayo's lungs. Behind her, Moca wanders close before slowly hugging Tsugumi from behind to form a sort of sandwich configuration. It's only appropriate that Moca is the bread in that metaphor, Sayo thinks.

  
...

  
Sayo's gaze drifts again, slowly.

  
Over Tsugumi and Moca's shoulders the rooftop stretches out behind them as the last fading light over the horizon casts long shadows through the railing. It's just a roof--she knows that. But just like she said, if it's something special to her partners then it's a special place to her, too. There's a memory of her own held here now. This is the place where she rubbed Tsugumi's shoulder, where Moca gave her the softest look she's ever seen from them before leaning into their girlfriend's back a little more, letting a little more of their weight shift.

  
The sunset means so much to them. Bringing her here and letting her see it, it may as well be a love letter from both of them to her. How lucky is she to be able to stand here in the fading afterglow?

  
Tsugumi and Moca, they always make room for her. A Sayo Hikawa-sized space.

  
...

  
A low grumble interrupts her thoughts. After a moment Moca peers up slowly, licking their lips before they open their eyes and stare directly at her. "Moca-chan..." they declare very deliberately and seriously, with all the airs they can possibly put into it, "...is hungry as hell. Tsugu, let's go to the cafe~. You've still got that cheesecake, right?"

  
"Ah, yeah, we do!" Tsugumi replies. She looks up to Sayo. "You're coming too, right, Sayo-san? I'll get you an extra big slice." She taps a finger against her chin, thinking, and Sayo gladly waits for her. "Oh, and one you can bring back for Hina-senpai too!"

  
"Moca-chan neeeeeeds you, Sayochi~. You've gotta help them walk the rest of the way there, what with their old brittle bones." Moca flops even further against the two of them. If either of them move an inch, at this point Moca will completely fall over onto the ground. "You can be there _and_ be square. We don't mind."

  
The two of them wait for her answer, brown and blue eyes meeting hers with all the patience in the world. The sunset is over now, but they can still see each other fine in the faint light of the full moon that rises to fill its place in the sky.

  
"..." Sayo pauses for a moment as a smile grows on her face. "Of course," she says softly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! title is from the song Skywriter from Nektar (check them out!). comments are always appreciated and i'm on twitter as well @tractioncities.


End file.
